


i just went out for milk and...

by orpwrks



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpwrks/pseuds/orpwrks
Summary: jamie awkwardly shifted his weight back and forth between his two feet. his knuckles rapped against the marble of the island as he tapped at it nervously."ty, i did something stupid."





	i just went out for milk and...

jamie awkwardly shifted his weight back and forth between his two feet. his knuckles rapped against the marble of the island as he tapped at it nervously.   
"ty, i did something stupid." the large man's shoulder rose as his head dipped a little in embarrassment.   
"benn, what did you do?" tyler asked, jamie's nervousness transferring to him a little.   
"it's, um, in our room." jamie'a fingers began toying with the necklace around his neck.   
"what?" as he approached the doors of their bedroom every single worst case scenario ran through his mind. he slowly opened the door as jamie trailed behind. 

tyler startled a little at as a small black thing on the bed suddenly jumped up. he made his way over to the bed to a tiny baby black german shepard. the small puppy stumbled over across the lumpy bed and layed his head in tyler's awkwardly hanging hands.   
the smile along tyler's lips broke into hysterical laughter. 

"you! mr.'tyler we have too many dogs' bought us a freaking dog! how did our world come to be this way?" tyler shouted between his laughter.   
jamie came behind the almost crying man and wrapped his arms around his waist. the dog still stood in front of them on the bed, his head nuzzling in tyler's stomach.   
"you like him?" jamie asked curling to place a kiss on the side of tyler's neck.   
"you want to get married?" tyler turned his head to catch jamie in a kiss.   
"a dog, really? that's all it takes to get a marriage proposal from tyler seguin?" the taller rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> written in bed with a cold


End file.
